Ranma From The Future
by kellym01
Summary: Ranma is sent back in time due to a Chinese technique find out what happens when there's two Ranma's to attract chaos and one knows how to control the Jusenkyo curse. plz R&R I don't own Ranma 1/2
1. Chapter 1

A 32 year old Ranma lay atop of his roof, staring up at the star filled sky, thinking back to the 'good' old days when he was engaged to four girls and had an endless list of rivals attacking him at every turn, life had been interesting back then. However, now it was boring, all his rivals had been beaten and had found someone else to be with or bother, his fiancé's had met other people, well except for one who stayed with him and married him, even though his curse still plagued him life was boring, he had obtained complete control over it and could switch between the two forms with mere will with or without water, even if it still acted as a trigger.

Ranma then leapt down to the ground and headed to the she in the garden, where he kept books and scrolls that listed several techniques and all the ways to master them, when he entered he sat at his desk and turned on his old lamp that shone dimly, Ranma then proceeded to pull the book Shampoo had sent him last Christmas, he opened it and began to read the Chinese texts, he had picked it up when he visited Shampoo, he noticed one text that caught his eye, it said it was a technique that was used to change fate and allowed the user to move through time when used correctly, Ranma then thought back to earlier that day when he'd almost completely destroyed the dojo during his training. "maybe this will allow me to stop it from happening" Ranma thought allowed before looking at the instructions and mimicked them perfectly, following every step, but stopped when he noticed the corner of the page had been ripped away and half the last step was missing, however, Ranma had already performed enough of the technique for it to work, sending Ranma through time, however, since he hadn't completed the final step it would send him to a random part in his time stream, past or future.

Ranma then found himself in the park, in the middle of the night, Ranma then thought back to what the book had said 'this technique sends the user though time to the point they chose including that destination' "something went wrong, this doesn't look like the dojo so the question is where and when am I?" Ranma thought allowed before heading down the street, he began to recognise the place as Nerima, however, at which point of his life was he in. Ranma then noticed a sign which read 'Tendo Dojo' Ranma then smirked before entering the place, he looked at the koi pond to his left, he always hated that pond when he was younger, he'd always some how end up in it. Ranma then noticed a bedroom light on, one he recognised as Akane, he then leapt up on to the trees branch and used the 'now you see me now you don't ' technique. He saw Akane in her usual pyjamas, holding P-Chan to her chest, Ranma paid close attention to her face "lets see, judging by her height and appearance that would range her from 16 to 19 and the fact she thinks Ryoga is her pet pig puts her between 16 and 17" Ranma muttered to himself, trying to figure out what year it was.

The next day…

Ranma awoke in the same tree and looked down to see his younger self running with Akane, in a rush to get to school. Ranma then leapt down and began to enter the Tendo residence, knowing all the adolescents would be at school, making it easier for him, he then noticed out of the corner of his eye the old freak heading off to the school as well 'with the freak here that narrows it down even more' Ranma thought to himself.

"Yes, may I help you?" Kasumi asked as she noticed Ranma, she was slightly wide eyed with the fact that he had black hair in a pigtail and looked identical to Ranma, just older in dark jeans and a black vest.

"Hi Kasumi is the panda and Soun out of bed yet?" Ranma asked as he slouched.

"How did you know my name?" Kasumi asked surprised.

"You should know that one Kasumi" Ranma replied with an all knowing tone and Kasumi's eyes narrowed.

"Ranma from the future" she replied.

"yep and I know all about you, in order to protect your siblings from the genetic disease that took your mother from you, you made a deal with the devil who made you a demon in return for saving them" Ranma replied.

"what do you want" Kasumi asked coldly.

"tell me how far I've gone back" Ranma replied.

"judging by your aura I'd say 16 years and 3 months" she replied in her usual sweet tone.

"just great, well things will certainly be more interesting now huh" Ranma sighed


	2. Chapter 2

An Hour Later…

Soun then came down the stairs letting out a huge yawn, he and Genma had been up all night trying to make sure the master didn't leave any clues that could link to the 'mysterious' panty thief to them, then he noticed Kasumi was sitting at the table talking with Ranma.

"Ranma shouldn't you be at school?" Soun asked as he took his usual seat at the table to eat his breakfast, Ranma then glanced at him before turning back to Kasumi.

"Are you sure there's no way back without contacting him?" Ranma asked,

"Yes I'm sure, I'm sorry but the only way back is to contact the devil and make a deal with him…then again…you could try to find another book which contains the technique you used but that could make things worse for you if you don't execute it properly" Kasumi responded. Ranma then leaned back against the wall.

"Perfect, just perfect" Ranma sighed.

"What's going on?" Genma asked as he entered the dining room and took his usual sit beside Ranma, Ranma didn't reply and remained silent only irritating Ranma.

"Don't ignore your father Ranma" Soun stated getting irritated at the fact he was been left in the dark, Kasumi then sighed she could see where this was going.

"This isn't Ranma, at least not the one we know, this Ranma is from the future" Kasumi stated. The other two then turned to look at Ranma and only then did they notice he was larger, more muscular and looked older.

"Boy is this true?" Genma asked.

"Yes I'm from the future 16 years and 3 months to be more specific" Ranma replied.

Then Genma and Soun were both struck by the same idea "perfect, finally the schools can be united" Genma declared.

"After all who better to push Ranma and Akane together than Ranma from the future" Soun yelled, the two then began celebrate.

"Forget it" Ranma growled, the two then stopped their dancing and turned to look at Ranma to be greeted by his glare "I will do everything in my power to make sure I don't marry Akane, I have seen and lived the future of that relationship, every moment of it" Ranma stated threateningly as he rose to his feet, slightly taller than Genma and Soun.

"What?! Ranma you must marry Akane and unite the schools" Soun wailed before using his demon head, Ranma then smirked before taking on the form of a giant spiritual white wolf bigger than the demon head, slightly, like the wolves in the anime princess mononoke, a blue aura surrounded it as he bared his teeth and began to growl at Soun.

Genma just jumped back he couldn't believe what his son was doing, neither could Soun as he backed down, he had never fought with his demon head it was just an empty threat all bark and no bite.

"How did you do that?" Soun stuttered after Ranma took on his human form as his fiery blue battle aura diminished.

"I'm from the future I have mastered techniques you couldn't dream of, you use your clans demon head that you personalised for intimidation I used my own clan's demonic form which manipulated to better suit my fighting spirit one that will fight not just scare people" Ranma replied.

"Hold in for you to do that you would need to be the head of the Saotome clan" Genma stuttered.

"Correct, in my time I am the last of the Saotome clan, I know when and how both my parents die and me and the one I married spoke of starting a family and reviving the Saotome clan but the Saotome clan is cursed with each generation the chaos will grow and unless it can be stopped one day it could mean destruction of everything, even the world, so unless I find away to remove the curse I will be the last of the Saotome Clan" Ranma explained.

"So I die within the next sixteen years…how long do I have, how does it happen can I do anything to stop it?" Genma asked as tears formed in his eyes.

"Yes you die in a couple years and it can't be prevented, after all you are the one who arranged it several years ago" Ranma replied.

"Then do something to change it, you know how and when it happens can't you do something to stop it?" Genma pleaded.

"No, not without killing the one who kills you and that's something I and you could never do" Ranma stated.

"Who?" Soun then asked.

"No more information, fore knowledge is dangerous after all I answered a few of your questions and now you know that Genma will die soon and I plan to end the Saotome Clan.

A/N Sorry it me so long to update this but I had no idea what to do with it and now I am starting to see a story line, open to suggestions though.


	3. Chapter 3

Through out the day Soun and Genma pestered Ranma for more knowledge of the future, Ranma had been reluctant to give them any more information than what he had already given them, Kasumi, however, was watching him closely, fore he knew what she was and that sort of fore knowledge would be dangerous to give away at this time if chaos. Ranma then headed into the kitchen to get some peace to find Kasumi making dinner for the family.

"I presume you'll be staying for dinner?" Kasumi asked/stated.

"Not much choice…I need to wait until I can get to the neko-hanten without been postponed by the amazons, after all my knowledge would be priceless to them, as it could affect their clans future as well as their village oh and trust me when I say it does big time" Ranma replied.

"Oh…so when did you discover my secret?" Kasumi asked.

"The night you told me when the Devil came to take you to hell, I did something that night though" Ranma replied with a sigh as he thought back or forward to that day.

Flashback…

Kasumi had just told Ranma what she was, he had told her something that made her unable to keep the secret any longer, afraid of been seen as a monster, as a demon she fled into the forest, taking on her demon form, hidden by the shadows of the night and went to a clearing in the forest, she then called upon the one who made her a demon, the Devil and told him she no longer wished to stay on the mortal plain. The Devil rose from the ground that had cracked open, flames shooting out of them, he leaned back, his features hidden by the shadows except for his crimson, glowing eyes that showed a dim outline of the demon, holding his fork that only created more bloody coloured light that did little to reveal him.

"Very, well now come to me and you shall join the others" the Devil said in a deep demonic voice as he grew a smirk, showing a set of sharp, dimly lit fangs.

"No! Stop" another voice yelled, he remembered Kasumi turning to see him, he had only just recovered from the shock caused by the sight before him, he was only 21 years old "You can't take her" Ranma roared.

"Oh I can and now that she has called me she has no choice" the Devil replied as he pointed his weapon at Kasumi, preparing to fire it at her, taking her to hell.

"Then make a deal with me like you did Kasumi, you gain the rights to my soul when I die but Kasumi gets to stay and will be free of you" Ranma yelled, he remembered the Devil making eye contact with him, seeing deep into his soul.

"Hmmm a soul formed of chaos and despair and fuelled by honour, a very rare one indeed, very well I will give up my claim on Kasumi, but she will still go to hell when she dies she just won't suffer as much and I won't have as much power over her and you will be turned into a demon so you can never escape me and you shall either suffer for all eternity or join my ranks of demons who go out and collect souls from the human domain" the Devil responded, Ranma then nodded before been struck by a beam from the triton in the Devils grasp, he could feel himself being mutated turning into a demon, when the transformation was over he saw himself in the nearby river and saw what he was, the Devil then vanished, sinking back into hell showing no evidence of him being there in the first place.

End Flashback…

"I paid a heavy price that night" Ranma sighed, Kasumi frowned unsure what he meant "Don't worry you'll find out in less than five years time" Ranma stated.

The two of them then heard three people enter through the door and Ranma knew who they were and he knew his situation was going to get really complicated as he was about to meet his younger self.

"Hey Kasumi is dinner…" Akane began to ask but was stopped when she saw who was in the kitchen with Kasumi, Ranma then entered behind her and just froze at what he saw.

"Hey" Older Ranma stated, glaring slightly at Akane.

"That's not possible" Ranma stated in disbelief.

"Is this copycat ken again?" Akane asked, both Ranma's then shook their heads.

"I bring you greeting from the future" Ranma joked before walking past them and into the dining room before taking a seat at the table and began leaning against the wall, relaxing.

"How?" Akane asked barley able to comprehend what was going on.

"Chinese Amazon Technique, I didn't realize it was missing a step until too much had been done and now I'm stranded in the past" Ranma explained.

Nabiki just stared at the future Ranma, at hearing this she originally started thinking that she could double her money but then it occurred to her that this Ranma would know each and everyone of her schemes and tricks and that he could stop her from making a single yen and could cause her to actually lose money.

Ranma then smirked at Nabiki "Just realized I know each and everyone of your schemes like the back of my hand" Ranma stated.

Everyone then gathered around the table and began to eat their dinner, "So Ranma who did you marry?" Nabiki asked, everyone froze and looked towards Ranma, who had stopped eating her dinner.

"You don't want to know who I married fir…well lets just say I don't want to think about it" Ranma stated.

"Why?" Soun then asked.

"Because I'll probably kill her if I remember what she did just to stop her from doing it, thus creating a paradox and destroying all of time, very tricky time is…for instance I give away too much information the future could change and I could sees to exist" Ranma explained.

"Ranma you were going to say 'married first' weren't you so that would mean you married more than once" Nabiki stated, growing a smirk.

"Correct Nabiki, but good look finding out who…especially since I'm the only one who knows what will happen, I'm your only link and you won't get anything out of me" Ranma replied with his own smirk, it was then Happosai threw a glass of water at older Ranma, Ranma caught the glass with ease but did get wet as a result, the freak then launched at Ranma to get some personal time with the older more developed Ranma, only to hit a harm firm chest, he then looked up to see Ranma a boy again.

"Oh yeah, before I forget in the future I learn to control the curse and lets just say the freak didn't react well to it" Ranma stated with a smirk before picking the freak up and slamming him through the floor, leaving him in a crater beneath the house.


End file.
